


Jealousy

by Grapefruit123456788



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapefruit123456788/pseuds/Grapefruit123456788
Summary: You see a girl flirting with your boyfriend so you leave him a little gift to remind him of who he belongs to.
Relationships: Kandomere (Bright)/Original Female Character(s), Kandomere (Bright)/Reader, Kandomere (Bright)/You
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy

You and Kandomere had only been dating for a couple months now. Only your bestfriend and Montehugh had known about the relationship. Other than that, no one knew. Kandomere’s birthday had come up last week and you decided to get him a little gift. You remembered looking through (or more like smelling through) different colognes from a store at the mall. And then you found it. It smelled wonderful —like the ocean and fresh linen. And it wasn’t super strong either so you knew Kandomere would like it. And he did.   
  
Everyday at the office when he walked past you, you could smell the soft scent coming off of his expensive suit. You loved it...but so did others. And by others, specifically women. They would just go up to him smiling and complimenting his cologne. They really had the audacity! Oftentimes you would have to remind yourself that you and Kandomere’s relationship was still unknown amongst the staff. And it wasn’t like he was flirting back at them. So you kept your cool. But today, you were on the verge of destruction.   


A young lady about your height had just started at your department. She was beautiful, of course, with nicely done hair and perfect skin. You knew she didn’t know any better to stare. Kandomere was handsome! But it bothered you so much. You told Kandomere about it one night but he reassured you that he had no interest in this girl and only wanted you. But you could tell that eventually she was gonna try to make a move on him. And she did just that today.   


Kandomere had been walking briskly past your desk on his way to his office before she stopped him right in his tracks. “Agent Kandomere, I was wondering if you could look at some of these files for me?” She asked in an innocent voice. You mimicked her words in your head and rolled your eyes. You hated how she said his name. How dare she even say it to begin with. She had no right.

“I’m sorry, but I’m very busy today. If you could send them to Montehugh, I’m sure he’d be able to look through them for you,” Kandomere replied. You smirked slightly at the sight of her disappointed face. He began to walk off before her stupid mouth said something again. 

“Oh that’s alright,” she said batting her eyes, “Do you know what’s happening with Agent Garcia and Millar’s case? Yesterday was crazy and I hope they’re doing alright now.” Yesterday there had been a surprise attack downtown. The two agents had been sent down to investigate a scene where they found a mutilated body with traces of magic. All was fine until they were jumped by a group of renegade elves from the Inferni. Garcia was left with a few scratches but Millar had almost been damn near killed. The case had been turned over to the MTF which Kandomere was currently in charge of. 

“Yes my team and I are taking care of it right now while Millar is getting the care he needs in the medical wing.” he replied with a curt smile. Your blood pressure was rising. She continued asking more questions to try and keep a conversation going and you could see from the corner of your eye that Kandomere was getting annoyed. 

“How was your birthday?” She asked smiling. How the hell did she even know his birthday had passed?! 

“It was nice. I spent time with my friends and family,” Kandomere said nodding his head.

“Did you get anything  special for your birthday?” She asked. ‘Oh yes he did! And it was from me!’ You said in your head. 

“Yes, I got a really nice cologne and some new ties” he smiled. You paid attention to his smile which made you even more angry. 

“It smells wonderful on you,” she said as she stepped a little closer to him. At this point you were fuming. 

“Thank you, but you’ll have to excuse me. I have a lot of work to catch up on.” he said backing away ready to leave. He was about a footstep away before she stopped him once again by placing her hand on his forearm.

“Oh hey, I was wondering if you would like to get coffee sometime?” And that’s where she crossed the line. You didn’t even realize it but the pen you once had in your hand was now snapped in half. Kandomere looked slightly in your direction after being alerted from the small noise but looked back once more at the girl in front of him. “Thank you for the offer but I’m going to have to decline. This week is gonna be like hell with this new case and I need all the time I can get.”

“No worries,” she laughed slightly, clearly hurt by his rejection. “Next time.”

“Yes, next time,” he replied and walked away before she could stop him again. 

Next time? No ma’am. There is no next time. The only next time is if she every tries to talk to him again, you’ll have your foot up her ass. She walked back to her desk and as she did, you got up to go to the bathroom to cool off. 

You hovered over the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror. You were mad. Both at her and a little at Kandomere. So you decided to teach them both a lesson. 

———

As you left the bathroom, you rushed back to your desk to grab an envelope. On the opening of the envelope, you wrote with a new pen, “Remember who you belong too”. You grabbed a few files you were meaning to drop at Kandomeres desk later today but decided now was a better time. You also took the envelope filled with your surprise and placed it at the top of the stack. You then began walking to his office. 

Without knocking you entered and he looked up at you surprised. “Agent Kandomere, here are those files you requested earlier,” you said curtly and placed them on his desk. “Have a good day.” Before he could say anything you were already out the door. You intentionally left the door open when you entered so you could leave quickly without having to see his reaction. You didn’t even look at his face while you were in there. 

Kandomere in the meantime had been surprised by your quick entrance. He was a little hurt at the disregard of him while you were there to drop off the files. Normally you would always give him a chaste kiss before you left, but not today. A little hurt from your actions he began to look at the stack you left him when he noticed the envelope sitting on top with a slight bulge. 

Kandomere unfolded the top and read the words “Remember who you belong to” while he began to pull out a pair of lacey black panties from inside. His heart beat picked up a little from the surprise and wondered why you gave him these. And then he remembered the girl he was talking to earlier. He smiled and chuckled a little. “Y/n, what am I going to do with you?” He said quietly to himself smiling. He inhaled your scent before stuffing them in his jacket pocket for later. He would have to apologize to you tonight and thought cooking you a nice meal would suffice. Looking back at the stack, he noticed the word “Transfer” at the top of some papers and automatically knew who it was for. You had signed for the girl to be transferred to a different office and gave them to Kandomere for approval. Of course that was the first thing he got to work on. 


End file.
